Pup's Black Knight
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: JoeyXSeto pairing, yoia. Joey had no life outside of his fathers abuse and work. What happens when he gets ganged up? Will he be saved by a handsome young vampire  hell ya! Can he teach him to live again and give him what he wants? Or he return home? O.O
1. Chapter 1

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 1

By: Fangirl4ver

Me: Heyyyyyyyy, well this is my favorite pairing, Joey and Seto. True it might true to a Joey, Seto and Seth but I am not sure. There is a lot of violence, abuse and much much more. I hope you like this story better then my other ones. The two of them will be updated this weekend but DONT HOLD ME TO IT. I might lose power:( Also there is no warning to the parts of abuse so infer on these parts.

Okay please review and I hope you love it as much as I do:)

Summary: Joey was a nobody who lived with his father. His father was a hell of a story, and the mom who knows where. Joey had to work all the time to get money for the house, food and anything else you could think of for survival. Although he worked his hardest, his father still beat him up. Joey could easily win but its his father, his protecter, and the only family he had left. One night Joey was walking home from work and was jumped by five robbers. One against five is not fair but what about a handsome vampire?

Me: Hope you liked that:) Here are the pairings, I hate to ruin the surprise but Joey and Seto, Yugi and Yami, Bakura and Ryou, and Malik and Marik. There we go and remember to give me ideas and tell me what you think of JoeyXSetoXSeth? Please:) Thanks enjoy, I tried to make it long for you guys. Yoia DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

****= A split

".." = Speaking

'...' = thinking

(A/N) = to add or clearly give you my point

On Willow road there was a house, number 80, a log cabin to be more specific. The house was pitch black inside, darker then a night that shad not a single star. In the basement of the house, there was a staircase with a closet under it. The white door held secrets and worst of all a frightened teenage boy. He looked around ten years old in this period in his young life. He had been there for two hours crying his eyes out like mad.

"Joseph!" There came a shout from the floor above, the teen stopped crying and shivered like a leaf in the autumn wind.

"Thump, thump, thump." Each thump the boy tried to get in the corner not to be seen by the monster. The closet door shrieked opened in one swop and there stood a young man. He was around thirty-five, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing light blue hole jeans with a red t-shirt that said "The beer makes the man not a women".

The boy thought in fear 'God its bad, he's wearing the shirt that made him even more angry then before. Mommy left him because of me.' The boy looked down and frowned at the thought of his mom leaving him here with his father.

The man smirked and pulled the teen with his left hand out of the closet. The man had his left hand on the boy's blue t-shirt. He smirked ear to ear then spat in the boy's face. "You piece of trash, I know now why Brittany left you here. The only thing your good for is a punching bag." The man screamed then throw the boy on the ground, hitting his head on the cold, hard floor below. The man then jumped to the ground and punched his own son in the stomach a few times.

"Damn this is not working." The man stopped and thought for a moment while the boy tried to catch his breath "I know." The man stood up again and pulled the boy to his bare feet. Then out of no where throw him against the wall, but he didn't notice there was a cabinet with glass doors.

The boy's back hit the cabinet and spilled down to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhh...please stop Dad please." The boy plead on the ground with glass submerged in his lower back.

The man shock his head "Son you have to be strong, WHAT THE HELL. You broke the cabinet no way you get off that easily." The man ran up stairs, then came back in ten minutes with three beer cans, one bottle of cheap wine and some white stuff the boy never seen before.

The boy closed his eye's and with all his might wished to be loved, safe and a loving family. 'This is going to be a long night.' Thought the boy when he was being kicked in the stomach 'I will not be saved by no one but myself and I must protect what I love and give up what I want to survive.' These were the only words he said over and over again til he fainted from the pain his father inflicted.

7 years later, after that first attack by his father:

The boy from the flash back was walking slowly because of his limp. It had been seven years since that day. The boy was now seventeen, and was a young man. His name was Joseph Wheeler but he liked Joey better. He had been at work for the past eighteen hours, he worked three jobs, a waiter, newspaper deliver, dog walker and everything else you could get without a high school education.

Joey was walking home from work with a limp for his loving father. Joey thought well whistling 'Well, its been seven years to this day that Dad beat me with alcohol and drugs in his system. He started to beat me like that after that, he got more pleasure. What the heck does that mean?' Joey was a dirty blonde with honey brown eyes, he wore jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue jacket and old black sneakers.

"Crashes, Bang, Merrowwww" Thats the noise Joey heard in the alleyway away from the crowds. Joey stopped and looked around, his eyes widen there were five huge guys surrounded him in seconds. The guys had black leather jackets, no shirt and baggy black pants. The one stepped out and he had a gold chain, a scar over is right eye and a tattoo that says "You look in my eyes your already dead."

The leader, Joey presumed, hit his hand on the other's shoulder and smirked. Joey shivered because that was close to the smirk his father gave before he was beaten. "Hey boy's we get to kick the crap out of this blonde for fun tonight lucky us." The gang laughed and stepped closer and closer.

"NOOOOOO" Joey yelled, but was held down by two of the biggest guys in that gang.

"Let the fun begin" The leader yelled.

Seto's Bio:

(A/N: Sorry I just noticed I need this in so just a little cliff hanger. Please keep going:)

A brunette hair young man jumped building top to building top. 'What does he know anyway, humans are weak and breakable. Its not my fault, I didn't see him there. Its hard to find a mate to love forever and he knows that.' The brunette growled loudly.

Flashback 45 minutes earlier:

In a small wooden area there stood a huge mansion built for Kings and Queens. In one of the millions of rooms stood the brunette from early, he was sitting on the blood red sheets over the bed. He sat properly, with his back to the pure black door, he was chanting a form of control spell on himself.

The door slowly open with no sound but a soft whisper though the thick air "Excuse me Seto, but Yami asked me to check on you. He knows it hurts but you need to feed." The small boy walked up to Seto, he had spiked hair with a light purple outline. He touched Seto's shoulder which broke the spell.

Seto's eyes snapped open reveling fiery dark blue eyes. Out of nowhere huge, midnight color with a hint of blue wings showed themselves. The small boy was not afeared until he saw Seto's white fangs and the normal blue eye's turn to a wine color.

The boy tried to run but the taller one grabbed his arm and pulled closer. The boy shriek and screamed Yami a few times until fainting from the stress. The brunette was about to bite the fainted boy 'til a shadow hit him.

Seto fell and grabbed his head letting go off the boy, the shadow quickly leaped and caught the boy. The boy purred in his mates tan arm's like a little kitten. "Yami, what was the meaning..." The brunette looked around an saw his wings and his fangs out, he quickly got up and got his composer inline. "Yami, I am sorry, I just got that feeling again. Is he hurt?" Seto asked, looking only at Yami.

Yami sighed "Yugi is fine, just fainted from the stress, but this is the fifth time. Seto you know you need to find your hikari and fast before you hurt one of ours. Seto, go look I think tonight might be the one." Yami pointed to the window "Also I need to calm down Yugi before he freaks like last time." Yami patted his shoulder and walked with Yugi bridal style out of the room. In a flash Seto was gone and jumping building to building.

Present time, Beginning Seto Bio the Normal: (A/N You see this when it changes *)

When a Vampire gets to a certain age they need to balance there dark energy by a hikari, a light. Seto was the first to turn and still he had not found his hikari or mate to them. A mate can only be bitten my the other, thats why Yugi was so scarred because he could die, and to be lovers. Seto need his hikari or mate badly, he keeps attacking his fellow vampires mates.

Seto was a cold man but had a wish that he said over and over again 'I will not be saved by no one but myself and I must protect my mate and others I love and give up what I want to survive to keep sane.' Little did he know his hikari was closer to him then he thought and that was about the same chant he said every night.

Well, Seto was jumping roof top to roof top a cry for help broke his thoughts. It sound broken and tried, Seto knew what to do and he had to save that person. Seto jumped off the brick building and his black and blue wings flapped towards the cry for help.

Back at the alleyway:

The blonde fell to the ground while being kicked over and over by the gang. The leader sat on his back and laughed while he cried in pain. The laughing stopped and Joey looked up when drops hit his face. The leader or formal leader neck was split and gushing blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...OMG what happen?" Joey screamed, not before the right hand man to the leader dropped a pipe on his head. 'Ouch' Joey was in and out of conscious but not before seeing a hero save him.

A hero with wings and the brightest blue eyes, like little stars but with a hit of secrets within. In five minutes or less the gang was taken out, all of them dead but one lucky one hiding in the shadows. The winged hero slowly walked over and leaned down. "Wow you have nice honey brown eyes you know that." Joey blushed but not before he fell into unconscious from the blow to the head.

Seto chucked and wiped the blood from his victim, 'I can't leave you and I did save you. Damn I need to find my hikari not this mutt.' Seto stood and pushed the dead leaders courpes off his mutt and picked him up bridal style. 'True, you are kinda cute little puppy, hmmmm I like that nickname.' Seto pulled his Puppy closer and took off in the starless night.

Little did they know they found each other though pain and anger. No longer a lone but a long and rough path to travel together.

The end:) of chapter 1

Me: How was it, long enough or should I not keep going? Well, up to you my readers hopefully:) Please answer the question about JoeyXSetoXSeth for this story, please review and have a great time until next time. Remember Two Kind People and Friend or Foe will be updated soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 2

Me: OMR, I got five reviews:) I am so happy, I am sorry for the wait I lost power on Saturday and just got it back Sunday night, then lost power again yesterday. Also lost my story so I had to type it up again. The question with the pairing, thank you, it will still be a SetoXJoey:) I tried to message each of my reviews, sorry if you didn't get one, I tried, I am only human. I also need to thank CandyassGoth, this idea jump started off her story, but not worry its complete different. Anyway, thank you and for also letting me use your idea for something else, I am not sure if it will be in this chapter but I want to give you credit, I will tell you when:) LOL, so I just noticed there are more people reading this then five people. (I have to laugh at myself) I mean no disrespect, I just didn't notice before, thank you guys too:)

Okay now that that's (I have to idea if that proper) out of the way, on with this "amazing story" (your words not mine true it is pretty good)

Remember:

** = Split (I cant get this to show up something)

"..." = Talking out loud

'...' = Thinking

(A/N) = to add or clearly give you my point

Recap:

Seto saved Joey from the gang, only one survived (important). Seto took Joey with him into the starless night, and still doesn't know they are mates or lovers. Last line:

_Little did they know they found each other though pain and anger. No longer a lone but a long and rough path to travel together._

What will happen next?

ChapterQuote: (Its to give you a prediction for the next two chapters:)

Bonds are never to be broken but if an outside force pulls at the two, they must be destroyed. No matter how much it hurts to destroy, their bond must survive. One can not live without the other.

Me: Had to put that in there, WARNING, this is very confusing please keep going. It will be explain soon and more abuse next chapter. Also Seto is a little more kinder in the beginning, don't worry that will change later:) Please keep reading:) You are the best;)

Back at the mansion in the woods:

It only took Seto fifteen minutes to fly all the way home, he had speed up when the boy he saved was bleeding from the head and was growing paler and paler with each second gone by. 'Bloody hell, I can't find that house! His life force is growing weaker and weaker.' Seto thought until the fog cleared 'Thank Ra it's my house. He made it, just a little longer.'

Though the fog you could see a mansion. The mansion was pure white with black shutters and a gray roof. The iron gate were around the whole house and iron bars on three of the top windows, soon to be four windows, due to his damsel. The rooms with the iron bars over them were where the humans would rest after giving blood or so other vampires couldn't get there hikari while they were not there to protect them.

Seto gently slowed to a stop, while his wings slipped into his pale back. He looked down to his puppy, 'I don't know why but I have grown to like you. Which is a hard thing to do, thats what others tell me. I have a heart like ice and a very low personality.' Seto thought this while he walked on the brown and green marsh under his leather black boots. 'Super I went though the window, I don't have my keys.'

Seto walked up to the black door and pushed the door open, one handed. 'Nice Seto, broke the lock and the doorknob.' He set the golden doorknob on the small wooden table by the door.

"Slam" He had kicked the door with his right leg but never letting his puppy move but just a silent flinch from the noise. He strolled into the living room, the wallpaper color was a light purple, a light brown sofa and love seat. It had no TV but books, two walls of books. Some skinny and others look a thousand papers easy. Seto set is damsel down on the light brown sofa for a second to grab the first aid kit in the kitchen.

Seto walked into the kitchen leaving his puppy alone, unconscious and all bloodily in a house of vampire's. (A/N Smart right?)

In the basement of the mansion:

While this stuff was happening all at once, Seto didn't tell anyone who the boy was or that the boy was his property. Thats the wrong move to make when you got Bakura and Marik, blood thirsty all the time although they had mates. Their mates didn't need to know all the stuff they did. Plus they hate to see their mates in pain so they sometimes drink others blood to survive.

A wild white haired teen appeared from the darkness of the basement. "Hey Marik smell that?" The pale teen slapped Marik's head and pointed upstairs.

Marik gave him a glare but one sniff of the blood he had a smile ear to ear. "Bakura the blood, its doesn't smell like any mates from around this mansion and its in your house, free to snack on." Marik jumped up to his tan feet and ran up the stairs with Bakura chasing after him. They both chased the other up the wooden stairs, though a hallway with green flowers and past the front door to the living room.

Marik and Bakura were shocked, there lying on the sofa was an alone, unconscious, and bloodily boy. Bakura walked slowly to the boy and moved the boys sweaty blonde hair off his neck. "Man, to bad I can't hear him scream." Bakura pouted but Marik shock his head. "Marik why not? Thats the best part. What growing soft I see." Bakura laughed.

"Bakura don't be so stupid. Now no one, not even are mates, can hear us now." Marik spoke while slouching on the light brown sofa.

Bakura just smiled and his pearl white fangs appeared. "Then dig in but beauty before age."

Joey's Dream:

Joey was lying on his bed with a pounding headache. 'Man Dad got a little carried away last night.' Joey thought opening his eyes. The second those honey brown eyes opened he remembered the gang, the beating from them and his hero.

His hero, with sprinkling blue eyes, gorgeous black wings with a hint of ocean blue intertwined. Fawn brown hair and a kick ass body.

Joey smiled then felt something touch his achy neck. Its cold, wet and it just seemed out of place. He panicked and tried to get up but something held him down.

He started to freak out, tossing and turning like a mad man. He thought only one thing could save him, his hero. 'But whats his name?' Joey thought 'open your mouth and scream for him' Joey made up his mind, he open his mouth and screamed,

"SETO HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SETO." Joey screamed but then reality hit him. 'Who was Seto? Why did he call for him? Who is this Seto?'

Joey thought 'til the danger was gone and fell asleep with one question, Who is Seto and who saved him?

(A/N: let me guess your lost. Okay, Seto brought Joey to the mansion and when there is fresh meat and no one knows who the person or object it its free. Bakura and Marik want Joey just cause they don't like to hurt there mate's, for blood. Joey was asleep during this. Although he felt in danger and screamed for his hero Seto. Though right now he does not know Seto, it will be explain later. I hope this helps you to keep reading. Keep going:)

BackintheLivingRoom: (A/N: Start off with Seto in the kitchen:)

Seto was retrieving the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink when out of no where,

"SETO HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SETO!" Rang though his hears. 'What the heck, am I losing it? No wait that boy.' Seto ran into the living room to find Bakura in the red zone of biting the boy and Marik playing with his blonde hair. Seto was jealous and pissed, it was his damsel, his mutt no his puppy.

Seto leap on top of Bakura and ripped him off, then punch Marik in the face. Seto stood up and picked the boy up bridal style. He turned and slowly made his way out of the room but not before saying, "You animals, how could you? Not even ten minutes here and you try to take my puppy. Do you have class, o wait 'til your mates find out." With that Seto walked up the wooden stairs with black carpet and down a hall to the black door from before.

He slowly turned the silver doorknob and stepped inside. (A/N He is a strong vampire no silver can hurt him) His puppy relaxed in his arms and purred in his 'masters' arms. 'I don't understand, he can't be my hikari. he doesn't look like me at all but I felt his pain and fear though the mindlink hikari have with there Yami's.' Seto lied now on the bed with his new found puppy.

The two lied there for awhile until his puppy started to turn and become pale. He opened his honey brown eyes and all he thought was, 'Who is Seto and who saved me twice?'

End of chapter 2

Me: Well, cliffhanger for this but don't worry not a long wait for the next chapter:) I got it all planned out, but I could use some ideas. You can message me or review I don't care. Also for those you don't like to review or have not yet, well get least send me a message saying hey I am a reader too. Then I will update more do to how many people:) Thanks chapter 3 hoping to get it up today, DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT, Monday lost power for 2 hours so please understand thanks:)

Give me your idea's or something you want to see:)

Fangirl4ver Peace out:) See ya later, hopefully:)


	3. Chapter 3

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: Three

Me: You lucky duck, two update's in one week:) Sorry about the wait you guys wanted longer you guys got it:) I want to give a special thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, yoailovergirl, fairydarkness, lustfuldark, crystal moon princess, CandyassGoth, dragonblade and randomismyname13! Thank you to all of you so since some don't have a message thing here you go:

**Randomismyname13: Lol, thanks:) **

**Dragonblade: Thank you, problem is if I make them longer you have to wait longer. So its up to you guys, shorter chapters or longer chapters but a longer wait:)**

**CandyassGoth: Well, they might not look alike but I think they can still be Yami and Hikari:) Okay I was not begging at all of reviews. I was just saying thank you to the people who didn't review because I only said I had 5 reviews but I feel bad so I just though that I put it in there but like always thanks for the warning:) O and I hope I didn't focus anyone to review:)**

**Crystal moon Princess: Thank you, okay so why does everyone want see what happens to Bakura and Marik? Well get ready, its not to bad in the beginning but don't worry Seto will get his fight on:) (if it works out) (sorry next chapter:) **

**Lustfuldark: Nice name:) Thank you I know fate happens fast but not to fast remember Seto is a vampire, who knows how long he's been alive? (O wait I do)**

**Fairydarkness: Thanks', there is some lemony goodness later, will its not god at all in the next chapter, maybe some kissing but its not the way you want it later! TRUST ME! (Do don't worry I got you cover but not in the next chapter. Defiantly not!) **

**Yoailovergirl: Lol sorry:) hahahaha I feel bad so I updated, I know its getting good but your not going to like this chapter or the next.**

**Nagareboshi-Lover: No thank you for reading:) I hope you like this chapter:)**

Me: Sorry, no fight or punishment for Bakura and Marik but next chapter yes:) Okay, I thought this chapter be worst but it was not. I think next chapter, it just didn't fix where I wanted it to play in.

I have no idea if you guys are confused or not but I will explain a little and the rest will be in my story:)

Explaining/ Recap:

Seto brought Joey to the mansion, Bakura and Marik want Joey just cause they don't like to hurt there mate's for blood. Joey was asleep during this and had a nightmare about his hero and being in danger. When he felt in danger, he screamed for his hero Seto though the mindlink. Though right now he does not know who Seto is. Seto heard his help though a mindlink and saved him. After that he walked up to his room and lied down with his puppy. Now Joey, puppy, is waking up.

Me: Okay I hope that help if not, more will be explained later and by the way CandyassGoth your part will be in this chapter and kinda for awhile:) Maybe, so be on the look out, thanks. O and I would have had a flashback in the beginning but there will be some later and stuff. Enjoy and please go and review!

I keep forgetting I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or I be living in a mansion with my own cook, just for me:) I don't own everything except this plot line and if you think you heard some of these ideas from other movies/books sorry sometimes I do that subconsciously.

WARNING, This could get ugly! You have been warned:) But don't stop reading it gets better hopefully. I don't want to spoil it but remember its rated M for a reason:) But its in the next and some in this chapters not just this one, its not to bad this time:) ENJOY:)

** or - = Split

'..' = Thinking/thoughts

"..." = Talking out loud

(A/N) = To help explain

In the mansion, In Seto's bedroom

Joey's honey brown eyes opened slowly to the darkness of the room that surrounded him. He rubbed his eyes with only his left hand and the felt a weight on his other arm. 'What the heck?' Joey had to idea where he was. 'I feel someone next to me. I..it...its my father! No don't again, not like last time.' Joey stutter and thought back to the first time his father touched him but it never go to the point of him in bed with Joey.

Joey was freaking out like mad, what could he do? He decide, more like reflex, he drew he arms out of the hold and pushed the object away. After Joey pushed the person, he shook like a little puppy outside in the cold, with his arms wrapped around himself, head lowered and his whole body tensed with fear. Joey repeated out loud over and over again "I can't do that again, I cant go back there. Daddy please." Joey was now in tears, the tears rolled down his face like rain drops that spatted on the sidewalk.

Joey's body was on high alert with the physical and metal melt down. He felt muscular arms wrap around him, a small kiss on top of this blonde head and him again being lowed from his sitting position on the bed. A sweet voice rang in his ears "My sweet puppy, sleep now no one will hurt you while your in my arms. I am your protector and hero. Sleep, go back to your dream, that amazing dream in the forest running after that young man." Joey felt safe in his hero's arms and obeyed to his wishes to fell asleep.

Joey spoke quietly, if Seto wasn't a vampire we would have heard this "Thank you Seto." Joey fell asleep in Seto's arms right after the word Seto.

Seto came from the shadows of the side of the bed still holding Joey. 'How did he know my name? Could he be my mate?' Seto looked down and felt his heart break at the site. Joey had bruises, cuts and a huge welt on the side of his face. 'He doesn't even look like me, although he looks strong and warm hearted. Though now he seems broken, down maybe not even alive in a sense. How could someone do this to him?' Seto though while stroking his puppies head.

The puppy, Joey unknown to Seto, whimpered softly and snuggled closer to Seto. Joey buried his teared stained face in Seto's red slick shirt. "There, there puppy. Shhhh... go back to sleep, I will protect you. Don't worry Joey I will always be there." Seto freeze, 'How did I know his name, he never even talked to him?' "Well, my little puppy I guess were meant to me mates." Seto smiled and pulled up the red covers and whispered "Sleep tight my little puppy, sleep." Joey seemed to purred at the words and fell asleep.

Two days later still in the mansion bedroom:

Seto had not come out of his bedroom in two days, almost two days. When he brought his puppy in til now was a day and a half. It has around midnight and Joey had been asleep for the all that time. Seto just thought nothing of it, maybe needing time to heal. Although reason why is because Joey could finally sleep though the night without fear as long as his hero was by his side and he felt the presents of him.

Kinda explains Joey's Dream:

Joey finally woke from his dream world, he had been dreaming of him running though the forest chasing a brunette. Finally catching him and tackling, but the brunette somehow got on top. The teen kissing him over and over saying I love you but then poof it ends.

Back at the mansion:

Seto grew happier and happier seeing Joey wake up from a long rest. He had so many questions to ask his puppy like where he come from, did he have a boyfriend and why he was chosen has his mate forever?

(A/N: Vampires can mate with other vampire's but they can't get the balance they need to save in control. Control over blood drinking, turning bat and killing people. O and the part with CandyassGoth is the second paragraph from this downward:)

Joey slowly opened his honey brown eyes and the first thing he notice was a person over him. Joey couldn't think his head hurt like hell and he scratched his head. Once he fully woke he remembered the gang, the beating and his hero. "Are...who..my he..r..o?" Joey finally stuttered out, his throat hurt from not speaking and desperately needed water.

Seto smiled and handed him a glass of water and a substances combined into it. Seto slowly sat Joey up and give him the water. Joey glanced at the water and then at Seto, he trusted him for some unknown reason. Joey looked into those gorgeous, fearless blue eyes. The same blue eyes that are calculating his every move and every action. He looked hard into the blue eyes, he remembered those eyes.

Joey drank the water and yelled, "You saved me from the gang of thugs. Where are your wings, never mind. Just bring me home please." Joey spoke and never even a thank you. Now I know your confused on why Joey wanted to get home because he was one late, he had to pay rent and his father would come after him. Joey knew he get punished but if he could just get in without him noticing then he be golden.

Seto looked at Joey, and was very pissed. "Well, not even a thank you my word. I protected you and saved you from them." Seto hissed.

Joey just sat there "How could you judge me? How could you protect me? You know nothing about me and my problems. Look I never asked for your help, could you ever think I wanted them to kill me?" Joey looked at him with his honey brown eyes without ever looking away or blinking.

Seto was shocked, How could this teen want to die? No its a joke but I have the mindlink it can tell he's not lying. Seto looked down, "But you cried for help? Plus I thought you were cute." Seto normally didn't act this way but this was special.

Joey looked away "Sorry but it was not a cry for help but I cry of pain. Though how can you know? You don't know my pain or what I am afraid of. Do you know what people say about me or why I have no friends? Its because I will not be saved by no one but myself and I must protect what I love and give up what I want to survive. I don't need your help, I've learned to only trust myself and the people I love but sadly I have no one to love. So please just bring me home." Joey turned and wide a tear off this pale face.

Seto could feel though the mindlink that all this was true but he couldn't find out what was going on because Joey blocked it off without even noticing. Seto was getting pissed and angry, he had a bad temper when he didn't get what he wanted. Which in this case was Joey his puppy. "Find Joey I will bring you home after I eat and you never have to see me again. This that okay with your little pretty head?" Seto screamed in Joey's face and stood up and walked out slapping the door with a bang.

Joey broke down in tears, he was just screamed at by his hero. he had a problem and he was drowning fast with no chase of recuse in sight. Then a chances comes and he just swam away like a little kid. "I'm sorry, I'm already lost and damaged far from repair." He cried out and then cried in the black silk pillow.

Outside the bedroom:

Seto walked down the hallway to another room and punched the door. "Damn it, why can't I ever get it right?" Seto got his emotions under control and walked down the stairs to find all his friends around the kitchen table. There they were playing bingo with two werewolf named Scar and his girl Enandor, Scar was a long time friend and had a funny personality. When Seto walked in Scar stood and whisper something to Marik and turned to Enandor. He took are hand and walked out the door but not before yelling "I got Bingo Bakura." He winked and dashed out into the night with his girl.

Bakura looked at the board "Damn it, he won." Bakura yelled. Seto just git angrier.

Marik spoke up "Scar felt something was wrong and smelled something different. He had his girl, who know how protective he is of her."

Seto just looked away and said nothing til marik said smelled different. "Why do I care? Its not like he is my mate or something. I just saved him and now he hates me, he says he wanted to die and though the mindlink I could tell he meant every word." Seto sat down and looked away ashamed.

Yami looked at Yugi on his lap and spoke though the mindlink _"__Go__check__upstairs'__I__think__someone__is__there__and__needs__your__help.__" _Yugi nodded and just walked out without being noticed. While Seto said nothing more but sit there. Yami spoke to his cousin about humans and that they are confusing and they are wounded easily.

Upstairsinthebedroom:

Yugi walked up the wooden stairs and down the green hallway to find Seto's room. Yugi was the youngest human yet he had been there the longest. Yugi was 11 when he came here because Yami found him on the street and when he turned 15 Yami asked him out. Yugi was still a human but helped each human to come around to being with there mates and he knew they were vampires after a month or so.

Yugi breathed in and out 'Okay go in there for Yami and Seto. You can do this, you can do this.' Yugi thought and opened the door.

The end of chapter 3:)

Me: Sorry I thought this was enough of this chapter and I decide to leave it there:) No worry there will be an update soon. I hope you liked it, tell me some of your ideas. I hope you review (and remember I am not focusing you:) Thanks

Forever Fangirl Love ya guys:) Peace out:)


	4. Chapter 4

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 4

Me: Thank you to all my reviews:) I am soooo happy you all like it. Sorry about the wait it just didn't feel right so I rewrote it four times and this one was the best:) Sorry to say but another cliff hanger;) I plan to update again soon so be on the look out:) Hope you loved it! Warning rated M not to bad but next one WATCH OUT:)

Recap:

Seto and Joey got into a fight and Joey said he wanted to die by the gang. Seto yelled at him, who cried when he left. Seto saw his friends and Yami sent Yugi, his mate, to see what is going on. Last paragraph: Yugi breathed in and out 'Okay go in there for Yami and Seto. You can do this, you can do this.' Yugi thought and opened the door.

Story:

Yugi was about to open the door when he felt a presents hit him, Yugi frowned. He had the power to feel the pain of others, like all hikari he also had a power but all power vary. He walked slowly while opening the door to that dark scary bedroom that held so many painful and stressful memories. That very same bedroom he was deathly afraid of because Seto had tried to kill him five times there and he was attacked by another vampire named Ushio. Ushio is an evil vampire, rude, a bully and just plain gross. Yugi hates to tell people but he once was his friend and he planned to live a care free life until Ushio traded his soul for a spell to never turn old. Now, he hunts for him and all human mates with a passion to kill them slowly, as he puts it, the way Yugi broke his heart.

(A/N: He comes into play later no worry:)

Yugi turned and closed the door to the pitch black nothingness. His purple eyes screening each spot and conner of the room for the boy that Seto was upset with or just pissed at he couldn't tell. There under the black silk sheets was a figure shaking and rolling around like a tumbleweed. Yugi walked over to the boy and turned the black knob of the lamp on the desk next to the bed.

The boy shoot up "God get a clue! I want to go home not stay here." The boy screamed but then looked right into those amethyst colored eyes. "Sorry, I'm Joey Wheeler. Is it time to go?" Joey asked but not before looking away with his head in shame and his blonde hair in front of his eyes.

Yugi laughed "Hi ya Joey, I'm Yugi, Yami's boyfriend. I'm here to help you." Yugi smiled and sat on the bed.

Joey looked and the sheets, "You can help me by driving me to the nearest bus station please." Joey smiled and looked up right at Yugi.

"Joey I can't but I think you rather be there then at home right?" Yugi smiled.

Joey looked at him then pushed himself out of the bed and picked Yugi up by the collar. "Look you know nothing about me and you don't care about me at all. Yes I like to be home." Joey's knew it was a lie but he rather be home then in this creepy place with these lies all around him.

"Joey stop lying to yourself and me. Just stay here, Seto will protect you from anything trust me." Yugi tried to put a smile on but Joey's honey brown eyes turned dark.

Joey threw him against a wall with all his focus. Yugi said not a word but though his mindlink sent fear and pain. Joey screamed and yelled "I can't trust you, heck I trust anyone. Why would this Seto person care about me? If my own family doesn't care why would he? How do you know, maybe he's cute but that means nothing." Joey was now walking closer and closer to Yugi with not anger but fearful.

'Joey stop right now! Don't be your father and explain why you did that. Use your words and think but no info cause you trust know one.' Joey thought trying to help Yugi up then a scream rang though his ears.

'Son what is the meaning of this? Trust the, phh you don't know them and I'm the only person who cares a little. Do I lie like they do? Joey ran home to me.'

Before he could do anything he was hit into a mirror. Joey screamed out in pain and looked at who attacked him. It was a taller look alike of Yugi, just taller, stronger and tanner. Joey thought 'I just tried to help him up. I can't trust anyone, I'm sorry but he...he said something personal.' Joey now had tears running down his face and mumbling a sorry between sobs of pain and grief.

Seto ran over and yanked at Yami's tan hands around Joey's neck. "Yami are you mad, you'll kill him. He is my responsibility and my problem to handle. Go check your mate he looks paler and is crying. We'll talk later about this now get off him." Seto pointed to Yugi who was rubbed his neck from the blow.

Joey took his hand and ran it down his neck and right arm. "Ahhhhh...its ...its blood. My blood from the glass." Joey was freaking, the only time he seen blood it was HIS blood from when his father beat him. That flash back from 7 years ago when his father started to beat him with drugs and wine in his system came in to his head.

(A/N: The first chapter flashback and his father beat him before that flashback as well)

Joey was spinning out of control, his head hurt, a new house, Yugi who said to trust him and a young hero named Seto it was to much. Joey looked at the blood has to trickled down his left hand. His father voice was heard again 'Joey I told you. You only get hurt when I don't protect you from the outside world. Look at Seto he is just looking a the floor disgusted by your looks and blood. I told you no one can love you.' Joey looked at Seto for the first time, he had is blue eyes that sprinkle that were now dull and looking at the ground. His pale hands just slightly holding him up and at the same time far away. Joey just wanted to be hugged and loved.

Seto thought 'He's bleeding, not good not good at all. I want a taste but you got to keep your cool in front of him. Joey even turned the mindlink off, how un-normal. It took Yugi two and half months to learn to do that.' Seto just couldn't look his puppy in the eyes.

With Yugi and Yami:

Yugi whispered to Yami "It was my fault Yami, my power got the best of me and I was uncaring to him. Something is wrong with me, Seto and now me acting out of character. I'm scarred." Yugi hugged Yami and Yami knew what was going on. Yugi was losing his light because Seto had no light and that puts a stress on Yugi and the other lights. Yugi was the first and he had to support all of them but then two lights came but not Seto's. Now that Seto had one it was an off balancing this light and dark.

Yami had to act fast or Yugi would die from the over power of light hitting it. Yami forgot about Joey and kissed Yugi. "Little one forgive me." Yami's fang showed and he took a biting on Yugi's neck.

Yugi would have screamed but his mouth was covered by Yami's hand. Yugi had tears running down his face from the pain. Its like needles in your neck, a burning in your chest and you beginning to go numb. Its like knives from inside your body trying to escape to the outside world. Yugi finally fainted in Yami's arms but Yami didn't stop.

Marik ran in and pulled Yami away from Yugi. "Yami stop you will kill your mate. Listen to me damn it. Yami, Yugi's hurt save him or he'll die." Yami snapped out of it and was about to brake down "Yami he's okay you stopped in time, go to your room he will forgive you." Marik then helped his friend up and walked out together leaving Seto and Joey alone.

(A/N: Okay this is how the next part is going down. Seto is trying to be nice and not yelling but somehow everything Seto does Joey thinks opposite like a whisper and is screaming and kisses are just lust. Just get though this and it will make sense and any question's just add it to the review:)

BacktoSetoandJoey,Sameroomjusthadtofitthatpartin:)

After Marik had closed the door all hell broke lose. Seto spoke but not mean and angry but hard and confused. His puppy just hit Yugi and now is crying his emotions were all over the place. "How dare you hurt Yugi? Whats wrong?" Joey looked at him wide eyed , in his mind Seto was yelling and screaming bloody murder. Reality Seto whispered it and smiling.

Seto sighed, he then moved Joey to the bed but Joey tripped and landed face first in the bed sheets. Joey was thinking that Seto pushed him and again his father voice spoke 'Come home where at least your not bleeding to death and your suffering would be punishment not like this where they have to idea who you are.'

Seto helped him on the bed, which Joey thought he was being thrown towards, then Seto kissed his head. The blonde take it more like away to get into bed with him. "Puppy I will get something for you to eat and now rest." Seto whispered and walked away waving a small good bye then closed the black door.

Joey sat there frozen in time, didn't Seto just leave him here? Why do it again if it didn't work out the best the first time. Joey thought Seto liked him and truthfully Joey liked him too. He just couldn't think that someone wanted him, a street dog, a slut and an 'it'!

He need to leave not matter what happen when he got home. He decide to leave a note saying how sorry he was and that he need to go home to his father. Joey then looked at the windows, his still had no bars like the others opened it. He prayed that he won't get hurt then took the step and jumped. Thank Ra he fell into the pile of leafs that where there.

Joey's thought came to one thing need to get home and he never see his blued eye hero again. Well Seto I caused you enough pain and your friends, I started to like you. He laughed, love at first site I guess. Things just clicked but no I can't drag you too in the darkness.

Joey got up and ran to wherever he thought was home.

Seto's Bio after he left Joey:

I hate to leave my puppy but he flinched and he had the smell of blood of over his arm. I also need to give him space and time plus check on Yugi. Seto ran down the stairs not even knowing Joey was gone for good.

Normal:

Pain its hard but love is the worst pain. Joey and Seto love each other but one thing stopped them:

A Black Figure:

The black figure was in a backyard with a small fire and a table filled with herds and other creepy things. He had a smirk plastered on his face and he thought 'Run home little Joey, Run home to your papa.' The figure came closer to the fire and his face was shown it was Joey's father.

'It's so easy to trick him into whatever you want when you can enter there minds. O and I got punishment for you.' With that thought Joey's father sat back on his chair outside with a beer and he looked in the fire. There in the fire you could see a bird's eye view out Joey running.

'Thats my good little slut run faster and be punished.' He laughed and the night was filled with nothing but evil plans for the poor little blonde boy.

The end of Chapter 4:)

Me: How was it? Sorry I hope it made sense to all of you. Review and tell me what you think:) Sorry I just finished this at 12 at night so I don't know what to write for me to say but thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)

Forever Fangirl signing out love ya guys:) Peace out


	5. Chapter 5

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 5

Me: Heyyy, sorry I had this all written out and each person got there own message but I freak computer didn't save and black out:( I HATE COMPUTERS! Sorry, I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, a huge thank you to all my readers:) It means a lot to me just to get a few reviews on a story but 25 is a lot and its only chapter 5 well now starting chapter 5. I am crying out of pure joy that you all like it and don't hate it:) Please keep going, I know the this one and the next chapter will become a shock and a scary but soon there will be joy and happiness. Hopefully;)

Recap:

After Yugi and Yami left with the others, Joey and Seto were left alone. Seto was being sweet and calm not pissed or upset. Although somehow in Joey's mind Seto was yelling and hitting him. Joey then left because he started to like Seto and he didn't want to drag him in the dark like he was. He left a note and now running home to his abusive father. His father made him think that way and is now thinking of all the ways to punish his little slut.

Me: I hope this all makes sense to you:) Please and I mean PLEASE don't kill the writer if you hate it:) LOL, please review and enjoy! Sorry about my spacing too last time, I will try harder! Also I am not sick in the head, I don't need help its just that the characters come to life in my head and this happens sorry I don't mean to gross you out:) Enjoy lol

'...' = Thinking

"..." = Talking

**Bold:**Note, from Joey to Seto

Underline: Setting a place or view

WARNING A LITTLE FLUFF! Sorry but its not the way you want FLUFF or lemon! Its a kiss or two and nothing happens!

-!-!-

James Bio (aka Joey's Father):

I'm a father, an abuser, a sex addicted man, a single parent with a weak son and must importantly I'm a hunter. A hunter you kills all things that go bump in the night good or bad in every case. I was a young fool when I started out and had fallen for a young lady. We married early and one night my beautiful wife became a fright and scarred me to death. She was a werewolf that could control her changes and she was carrying my child in her stomach. After nine months of hell she gave birth, then I killed her when she ran with my child. She ran away from me, her husband, the father of her child. How dare she? She was a werewolf, a women, my property and nothing more.

True I beat my son and sexually attack him but he's my property just like my wife and I had to kill my beloved wife due to him. He had to take all parts of her work and I MEAN ALL PARTS. I no longer call him my son, maybe sometimes, but not after are first night I call him a slut because he is one and always will be.

He's seventeen now and has not shown a sign of him being a wolf but thats normal because they show at 18. Then out of nowhere he disappeared after work and one of my buddies came patting in and said he saw him be carried by a vampire. After I killed him reason he was a coward for not saving my property and I have no need for a buddy if he can't kill a teenage vampire.

Then out of no where while cleaning the blood from my pale hands, I had the sickest idea yet in my young sluts life. I need to make sure to break him down and he will be mine forever.

Mind control or better yet change of mind! I watched though my fire, its like a bird eyes eye view of whats going on. I know hunters don't have power but when you did this job since birth you pick things up and it helps to have a buddy that does magic.

Now my slut is coming home to me where I punish him and he thinks he deserves it because his mom left. True she did leave because of him but not the way he thinks. I also have to kill this Seto person! He tries to save my slut from the darkness but to bad he's wrapped around my finger!

He stood be home soon due to the help of this hawk feature and some frog brain! Now I wait and get ready for my prey.

Back at mansion:

Seto was walking back with a tray of food when he was stopped by the Yami's of the house. Bakura on the left, Marik on the right and Yami staring at him in the middle. Seto was not afeared he knew this was coming but he didn't think Yami be with them. "Yami should you be away from Yugi?"

Yami sighed "He's fine, remember he has the power to heal faster then normal people. He just went with Ryou and Malik to say sorry to Joey. Do you know what he said?" Yami emotions were all over, but one was for certain he was upset.

"Is that the right idea?" Seto asked 'I hate for them to upset my puppy.' Seto thought.

Bakura walked over and hanged his arm around him. "Are little Seto found a mate." He smirked as Marik walked over to him too.

Seto just smirked "Unless you want your arms ripped out and your mates to find out that you tried to bite my puppy then move away now!"

Marik and Bakura jumped off and Marik whispered "Seto, I'm touched you gave us a warning but come on can you just forget about that little misunderstanding?"

Yami just chuckled "You two never learn, Seto uses it as black mail. Thats how his mind works." The two of them just sighed together.

Meanwhile with the Light's:

Yugi had went back too Seto's home to apologies for his actions. It was that his new power is hard to control plus the his own light was just overwhelming him even more.

Yugi was standing alone in front of his biggest fear, Seto's room. It was a room he hated and so many bad memories. Then he felt a weight on his shoulder. "Yugi maybe we should go together? As like a team." The calm voice spoke lowly to Yugi. Yugi knew the voice it was his buddy Ryou. He turned and there stood a young teen who looked a lot like Bakura just with calm brown eyes, while more like fawn colored and white hair.

Behind him was his friend Malik the second mate to move in and looked a lot like Marik. "Thanks guys, I don't think I could do it without you." Yugi spoke then turned the golden knob. They looked inside and no one was home.

Malik stepped inside "Of course he's not here. Go figure and we had to walk upstairs too." He pouted as Ryou and Yugi entered laughing. "It's not funny guys."

Ryou walked over to the bed and sat down. Out of no where all these feeling's, image and Joey's past flue though his mind. He was taken back my how much Joey was beaten up by his father, had no trust for anyone or happen a single friend, worst part is his father rapped him every time he had a chance. He shoot up then a paper landed next to him.

It Read:

**Dear Seto,**

**Sorry but after what just happen I no longer can stay here. Please don't go looking for me and make sure Yugi is alright. I know I've only meet you but I started to have feelings and feelings only cause hurt. I also want you to stay away from the darkness that is around me.**

**I hope one day you forgive me and understand.**

**Love, **

**Joey**

**P.S. Sorry about the blood, you didn't show me the bathroom.**

"Malik get them in here now!" Ryou yelled and Malik was off in a heart beat.

In seconds the whole gang was there, Yami and Yugi on the floor Yugi in Yami's lap, Malik and Marik same but on a chair, Bakura and Ryou sitting on the bed with Bakura's arms wrapped around Ryou and Seto standing.

Ryou had told them about what happen with Joey, thats his power, and why he left. It was still a few hours til sunrise and Joey would be home soon in mare seconds.

Seto punched a wall, Ryou jumped "Sorry Ryou, but damn it damn it damn it! Why didn't I protect him? He could have stayed here." Seto was hitting the wall.

Ryou spoke up "His father is a hunter and used a form of mind control. He didn't know but know this he cared for you. That's what the note say's and this memory's say."

"But I will never make it in time." Seto cried out helplessly.

Malik stood up "Then let me begin you there, with Marik and you can save him. Seto let me do this for you." Malik held out his hand "I know its danger, my second power but I don't care. Please." He grabbed Seto's and Marik's hands and in second's they were on willow street.

Malik smiled "See don't be so" He never finished and fall into Marik's arms.

"Seto don't make my mate do this for nothing." Marik grew his golden wings and jumped up with this sleeping beauty in his arms returning home.

Seto yelled "I will save him and thanks." He then run into the dark nothingness to find his puppy.

WithJoey:

Joey was almost home just a few more street's and he be home. True it was no fairy tale and not a happy picture but he loved his father for not leaving him. Joey finally made it home.

(A/N: When Ryou explaining things, its a half hour before Seto gets dropped off)

Joey runs in the house to fine his father sitting here with a beer bottle and waiting for him to return. "Well, my slut made it home. Its about time too because I need a little help with a problem." Joey has about to run but somehow the door locked and he was a sheep in a lions den.

(A/N: Cheesy but o well. Sorry ruined the moment. O and its kinda a fluff or lemon but not so just don't read it if you hate that but you might not understand so go to the next one of these and I will explain. But its nothing bad at all, a kiss or two nothing more but if that grosses you out um...i will just tell you when to read. O and Brittany was his wife that was a werewolf, aka dead lol:)

This father run up to him and pulled him in his arms. "It's okay, lets go to your room my sweet sweet Brittany." Then Joey feels a pitch. His father had a needle in his arm and pushed in a chemical. "There there, its just a little precaution. You soon can't move but feel, speech and scream." Then Joey fell back into his fathers arms and then picked up bridal style.

"Sweet sweet Brittany, let me show you how much I love you." Joey's father walked right into Joey's room. There was no door because Joey would hide there but no more. They got closer and closer to the bed. There were shiny things on the post of the wooden bed. Joey was laid down on the bed, his father on top of him.

"I remembered how you liked it." Joeys left hand was risen and a cuff was placed around his wrist and then the over. "Brittany I love you." He then kissed his own sons lips.

(A/N: Not bad yet but now you can read again Seto was now running)

With Seto:

Seto was running to willow with all his speed, it was house 80, the log cabin. "A few more minutes." Seto was on park and then sprinted like man. "Finally, I must save my puppy."

(A/N: Readers, nothing bad but its the idea and stuff so i don't know if you want to read it but nothing happens.)

With poor Joey:(

He could see, feel and couldn't move while his father planted kisses on his skin. Then he grew bored and started to unbuckle his on pants. "Brittany, I want you to have me inside you forever." he started to slowly take out his belt and lowering his pants. Then they heard a huge sound from the front of the house.

"Puppy, puppy you hear." It was Seto and when Joey's father hear this he punched Joey in the face then the stomach.

His father whispered "I will come back for you, don't go looking for me my sweet sweet slut of a son." Then he ran to the air rent the was connected to the garage and pushed himself up and out.

Seto found Joey, cuffed to the bed not moving. "Puppy, lets get you out of here." Seto pulled the cuffs and picked up Joey.

Joey flinched but then felt safe, he whispered "You came for me my hero." Before passing out from the needle.

Me: Holy shit! I am in need of a metal hospital! I am sick but it even creep me out and I wrote it. I'm sorry my readers but that was important! Nothing bad right? I hope you all liked it:) Thanks again and Review. I promise a happy ending!

Fangirl4ver signing out, love ya all! Peace out:)


	6. Chapter 6

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 6

Me: Lol, I love reading peoples comments:) Okay each person gets there own review:) Then I will go into what I want to say to all.

**Nagareboshi-Lover: Lol, yes they are interesting and this chapter is even more. Thanks for the review:)**

**Crystal moon Princess: LOL:) Joey's Dad, James, does come back with some surprise's. Yes Seto saved physical torment but what about the emotional? He's going to need all the help he can get.**

**Randomismyname13: Lol thanks:) I thought it sounded cheesy.**

**CandyassGoth:****Thats****fine,****I****don****'****t****mind****at****all:)****Lol,****thanks****I****needed****to****make****sure****people****didn****'****t****think****I****was****too****mean****to****poor****Joey.****No****worry****it****gets****even****worst****for****the****little****puppy****later.**

**Misty56: Lol, thanks I will try to update more.**

Me: Thanks to all my readers again. I am sorry for the late update but I kinda learn how to read a maga and I read Wolf's Rain. I have a story up and I forgot to update this again. Sorry:( I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Warning: **

Nothing to bad, maybe blood, hugs and something special but no lemon:(

Not yet anyway:)

**Recap: **

James, Joey's Father, told us his life story. We found out he is a hunter of all supernatural, meaning he kills everything good or bad. He married a werewolf and Joey is a werewolf but has not soon a sign of it. Joey made it home and his father thought or lead Joey to believe he thought Joey was his wife. He gave Joey a chemical to paralyze him and took him to Joey's room. Main while Seto found out some parts of what happen to Joey by Ryou's powers to see the past. Seto got drop off by Malik's teleporting powers, and then ran all the way to Willow 80. Joey's father was about to get started when Seto broke the front door and Joey's father escaped. Last line: Joey flinched but then felt safe, he whispered "You came for me my hero." Before passing out from the needle.

'..' = thinking

".." = talking

(A/N) = my notes to you

Enjoy:)

**Flying to the Mansion:**

Seto had to get his puppy home, well his home soon to be Joey's. Seto was pissed and worried, 'Why did he need to go home to the abusive father of his? How long has that been going on? Can this be my light, my mate the person that I love? He's so weak, fragile and sweet.' Seto needed to get his thoughts together before asking Joey.

A voice broke though his thoughts "I can't move. I can't move." Seto looked down into two huge hazel colored eyes. Joey's face was in complete shock and fear with beads of sweat rounded down his lovely face.

Seto put a finger to quiet his puppy "Sh...be quiet your alright, just calm down." Joey glared at him but then his hazel colored eyes began to drop lower and lower. "Go to sleep and when we get to the mansion I will wake up."

Joey nodded but then his hazel eyes shoot open "No bring me back home. I need to get back home! Please if my dad..." Joey paused and Seto knew that Joey remembered what just happen. "Um... did you save me?"

Seto sighed "Yes.." he was interrupted by the blonde hair boy in his arms.

"Then you must hate me or you wish to do the same. Could you just bring me to the nears hill?" Seto was shocked, one minute Joey said my hero and now he wants to die.

Seto stuttered out "Why?"

"Because my life is worthless and I need it to end. I have nothing to live for and no one will care or know. Plus you don't need some worthless street runt on your hands." Joey finish when Seto landed softly on the ground in front of the mansion. Seto walked up to the mansion door's then answered.

"Puppy I welcome you to the one place where people will care greatly." Then out of no where three boys ran out with another three walking behind them.

"How is he? Guess you made it." asked Malik still a like dizzy from before and Marik was standing behind him with a hand on his tan back.

"Will he be okay?" Yugi asked from behind Yami. Yugi was not scarred but didn't want to upset Joey.

"Is he your mate?" Bakura asked.

Joey looked widen eyed at the taller whited hair boy then jumped out of Seto's hands. Joey could barely stand but with a new enemy he will protect himself. He ran the chant though his head 'I will not be saved by no one but myself and I must protect what I love and give up what I want to survive.' Out loud he spoke "So I'm just suppose to do what you say because you saved me? I will be no ones slaved, I have emotions and feeling too you know." Joey screamed at Seto then his knees began to give out. He fell fronted into those same arms again. Joey thought 'I will just pretend to be asleep then at night run away like before.'

Bakura laughed "Good luck with that mutt Seto. Ouch." Ryou slapped him two times on the head. "I might me dead my flower but I can still feel."

Ryou glared at him "That wasn't very nice to say! Because of that two weeks without anything and your sleeping on the couch until I say so!" Ryou yelled but not to loud. Bakura just was as shocked as the others were.

(A/N: I loved that part:)

Yugi then broke the silents with a huge laugh with Yami right behind him. "Shut up you guys." Bakura was very upset with this, he never made Ryou so mad.

Seto just kept looking at his puppy while patting him. Joey thought 'If he doesn't stop I'm going to scream and what's up with him calling me puppy?'

Seto walked slowly though the laughing group without a word and all the way up to his room. Seto laid the injured puppy on the bed and walked into the connected bedroom. He came back with a first aid kit and sat on the bed. "Puppy I know your awake, open your eyes." Joey listen and looked around.

Seto smiled "Puppy I would care if you died." Joey just looked at him, well more like a glare. "Pup I know you have feelings and that they hurt but you need to let someone help heal you. What your father did was unthinkable and now I will protect you with my life."

Joey just laughed loudly "I learned at a young age that I will not be saved by no one but myself and I must protect what I love and give up what I want to survive. I have no schooling and no friends, how are you going too save something that doesn't want to live? Did you read my note?" Joey looked down but with fire in his eyes.

"Yes..but" Seto tried again to say something.

"Then you know I have feelings for you but feelings are useless. Only the strong can live and the weak must be slaves. I all most hurt Yugi for god sakes, I'm dangerous." Joey was now in tears about to breakdown.

Seto moved closer and hugged his pup but Joey flinched. "Pup I'm sorry I didn't find you faster but I'm here now. I have a plan, I will love you and treasure you until you die. You don't need to do anything but if I can make you fall for me will you give it a shot?"

Joey looked at Seto with tears in his eyes "But..*sniff sniff*...I will be the worst ever and I can.."

Seto wiped the tears away "Pleasure me? You being here is enough for me." Seto kissed the top of his puppy's head but Joey still flinched.

"GRRRRR" Joey turned bright red color.

Seto laughed "I think my puppy is hungry, I will be right back." Seto kindly laid Joey down and walked to the door.

Joey cried out "Wait...Why do you call me puppy?"

Seto turned and thought "You're a treasure but puppy sounds cute and you're definitely feisty enough, my sweet little pup. Laid now and I'll be back."

Joey smiled and yelled "Wolf, bark. Yes master." Then laid down.

Me: Cute:) Can I go all fangirl on my own story? O WELL I JUST DID:D It might be a little to short but the next part didn't fit. What you think of a pre-squeal of this story, explaining how Yugi and Yami fell in love? Okay, review and have an amazing time until next:)

DON'T GO CHANGING!

This is Fangirl4ver signing out until next time:) Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 7

Me: Hey I updated this kinda faster then my other chapters because one the last update was WAY TO SHORT! Two my English teacher said that I stink at writing and lastly I wanted too:) I want to thank all my readers that review I can't believe I got this many reviews:) THANK YOU THANK YOU! I hope you love this chapter and guess what WE GOT SOME GOOD FLUFF! I know shocking right alright but no worry nothing to bad. First fluff so be nice:)

**WARNING:**

There is some light fluff but nothing to bad:) I will tell you when to read and not too:) Only if you don't like that kinda stuff.

Recap/Info:**Please****read****IMPORTANT! **

This takes place starting where the last one stopped. Seto went to get Joey some food and there in Seto's bedroom. Joey asked why Seto call's him Puppy and Seto just said (last line) "You're a treasure but puppy sounds cute and you're definitely feisty enough, my sweet little pup. Laid now and I'll be back." Joey smiled and yelled "Wolf, bark. Yes, master." Then laid down.

Now its set when Seto comes back with the food.

Me: I can't wait to see want you say about this one. My favorite part yet! I totally forgot to add this in the last chapter, I wrote it on paper and guess what? I FOUND IT IN MY LOCKER TWO DAYS AGO! Lol:) Enjoy

'...' = Thinking

"..." = Talking

(A/N) = My notes

~Don't read here if you hate Fluff~

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yugioh! I wish but one day I want to own the world with my friend. Until then I own nothing:) TOOOOO BAD:(

...Here...we...go...enjoy...

In the Mansion same day:

Seto was walking back to his room with a tray of food for his puppy. On the tray there was a small dish of soup, fries and bread with butter. Seto looked up from the tray and Yami was standing there not moving when Seto came closer.

Yami sighed "Seto you gave him the liquid to keep him human from the poison in our fangs correct?"

Seto glared at his cousin "Of course I did, I have a brain unlike some people around here." Yami tried to open his mouth. "Don't you dare open that mouth of yours if you are going to ask me to kick him out because he might be dangerous. Not to mention he hurt your angel."

Bakura came from out of the shadows. "There is something off about him, can't you smell it?"

"Make your nose is broken." Seto growled.

"Okay okay but I'm just saying Flower keeps sending me some information, that he doesn't know I can hear him, saying Joey has a secret and he doesn't know it. Ryou's afeared he could die from it and that he could easily kill something. I think Yami is trying to help you with your mute Seto." Bakura finished and leaned on the wall.

"He's not a mutt so stop calling him that." Seto yelled then pushed pass them "If you touch my puppy your dead no matter who they are."

Bakura smirked and Yami whispered "He didn't hear us. We need to get Joey out of here."

Bakura was shocked "Yami least go talk about how we can do that." Then turned and walked down stairs.

Seto walked into the bedroom mumbling "What just because I found someone I can't be happy. He just freaked at the angel he has to go? Malik lit the kitchen on fire and he didn't get kick out."

"Hm...no...please...stop Daddy...STOP!" It was a faint scream followed with a thud. Joey had fell on the ground off the bed.

"Puppy!" Seto placed the tray of food were he stood and ran over to Joey. Joey had the blankets wrapped around him and he was on the floor shacking. "Sh...its okay. Puppy its me Seto." Seto unwrapped the blonde from the cocoon of black blankets.

The blonde was paler then normal with his eyes shadowed with fear instead of the normal joyful eyes.

"Seto, I'm sorry. I fell asleep and I didn't mean to mess up your bed. I'll clean it and I could get..." Joey was rambling but got the courage and whispered "Don't hurt me."

Seto hugged Joey "Puppy its fine and I couldn't dare or think of hurting you. Don't worry my sweet sweet puppy you don't have to clean. Puppies shouldn't do chores, they should let there Master take care of them." Seto rubbed circles on Joey's back. Joey was shocked speechless, no one has ever said that to him and cared so much.

He felt strong arms wrap around him like knights shield. Then he was lifted up and he yelped at the sudden movement. Joey unconsciously snuggled in Seto arms.

Seto chuckled "Your a funny puppy you know that?"

Joey smiled in Seto's chest 'I'm starting to like this new life with Seto. Bad Joey bad Joey remember you can't trust anyone. But... he's cute and he seems to like me.' Joey's thoughts were all over the place.

Seto looked deep into those honey brown eyes and walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. The bath tub already had hot water in it, thanks to Seto's shadowmagic, and he gently sat Joey on the chair next to the tube.

Seto lightly touched Joey's cheek "Puppy why don't you take a bath? I will be right outside the door." Seto stepped towards the door and then he heard light whimper's. "Pup whats up?"

Joey looked down and sent a message though the mindlink without noticing. Seto smirked "Does my puppy want me to stay and keep him safe?" Joey nodded but then stiffed.

~Fluff light swear!~

Seto slowly came closer to the frozen puppy on the light pink couch. Joey looked up to Seto and stared into his ocean blue eyes. 'Joey you can do this one favor. He helped you with your father, a roof over your head and he seems nice.' Joey thought then his father's voice came in 'Joey, Joey, Joey have I ever teach you anything? He's just acting like that so he can sex. Your just to stupid to see that, O right your my slut and you should know when I find you your going to be punished.'

Joey's thoughts were broken when he felt his shirt being lifted and sniffed. "Puppy it's okay. I promise I won't do anything unless you want it to happen. Okay?" Seto pulled the blue shirt that Joey was wearing and then Joey nodded.

Seto smirked "So its a deal?" Joey looked up with a sparkle back in his eyes, he was going to make Seto work for this. Seto took off his black shirt.

(A/N: MOOD KILLER, sorry forgot what kinda shirt he wore my bad:)

Joey was in shocked, Seto was skinny, six pack easy and built. Joey smirked and looked behind him. 'Okay, time to forget and do it. The tub is huge and pretty deep, he should be shocked.'

"Pup what are you smiling at?" Seto asked and then Joey stood up. With all his might pushed Seto in the huge tub. Joey was laughing and noticed both of them were naked. He blushed like a fresh rose but that soon turned into a frown.

Joey looked around Seto didn't come up for air. "SETO...Seto? SETOOOOOOO! Come on stop playing around, I mea it." Joey was screamed and pacing, he had no idea what to do.

Seto laughed and came up laughing "Puppy I'm okay and WOW you look hot." Joey laughed and then the last part got shy. "Come here little puppy, here boy."

Joey stomped his foot "Don't call me a puppy!" Seto smirked and grabbed Joey's hand, and Joey fell.

Seto laugh and pulled him into his lap "Stay still and stop wiggling pup. I need to wash your hair." Seto petted Joey and Joey purred while Seto silently laughed to himself.

Seto gently poured water on Joey's blonde hair and Joey shacked his head after. "What I say pup? Your a dog at heart." Joey glared at him then smiled when Seto started masoging Joey's head with shampoo.

Again Seto poured water on Joey's head to get out the white bubble's in his hair. Joey then moved closer to Seto and laid his head on his chest. "Seto your the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Seto smiled and took the chances to wash Joey all over the place until the lower parts. "Pup I have to wash you okay?" Seto asked making sure first. Joey shacked and nodded slowly. Seto released his breath he was holding 'Seto be careful don't freak on him. Control!' Seto was afeared that his inter vampire would come out and scared the already scared puppy in his lap.

Seto gently washed and was shocked how Joey just sat there, looking away with eyes shut very tightly. Seto slipped deep into the water with Joey on his lap, "Pup hold your breath okay?" Joey did as he was told "I take that as a yes."

Seto and the blonde went under the water, where Seto had control. He didn't shut his eyes or hold his breath, he was already dead. After Joey held to long they pulled up and Joey patted "Seto..your..to ni..ce to like a worthless person like me." Seto just growled and dismissed it.

~End of light fluff, told you light!~

Seto stood up with a very wet dog in his arms. There on the bench was a pair of clothes. The brunette just took the clothes and dressed Joey in a black shirt with grey sweatpants on while he wore a red shirt with black jeans.

"Puppy why don't you go to sleep because your head is still in a lot of pain." Seto carried Joey bridle style with one arm so he could move the blankets. Joey snuggled into the bed and Seto covered him with the black blankets. Seto started to walk away but Joey grabbed his arm. "Sh…its okay puppy, I won't leave you but I'm got to grab the food so you can eat." Joey held there then let go pulling his hand back under the covers. Seto smiled and grabbed the tray of food for his puppy. Joey's honey brown eyes began to change to a very joyful look.

Seto sat down on the bed and put the tray on the little desk. "We are going to play a game for food. This is how it work's okay?" Joey's stomach growled and he looked down.

"What are the rules?" Joey asked.

Seto smirked "Rules are you can't lie, you have to tell the truth. We each get one questions per turn and when the game is over and you answer truthfully you can a piece for each question."

Joey smiled "I will beat you and win that food!"

(A/N: From here on Seto talks first then Joey if I don't put the name next to it:)

"I will go first, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, that was too easy Seto."

"Okay smart guy what's your question for me?"

Joey tapped his finger on his chin "Who are the people downstairs to you?"

"Pup, like you said to easy."

"Just answer the question!" Joey needed to know this.

"Fine, Yami is my cousin and his boyfriend is Yugi. Then there's Bakura and Ryou, his boyfriend, also Malik and Marik. They are all couples."

"Okay, your turn and I want my food. You promised." Joey put out his hand.

"Puppy, wait a minute. Answer this, have you had you first kiss."

Joey's mood changed "Yea!"

"O okay." Seto already knew by who.

Joey smiled again "Anyway, Yugi and Yami aren't they siblings? They look so alike."

Seto chuckled "Positive, there a couple. One day I will tell you the story."

"Fine. I guess its your turn."

"Hm….. do you have siblings?"

"Nope, and same question to you."

Seto frowned "Yea, but I don't know where he is." Joey moved and hugged Seto briefly. "My turn I guess, this one I need to ask how long has your dad raped and beat you?"

Joey just laughed "What are you talking about? What rap or abuse?"

"Remember Joey you can't lie or you lose."

"But Seto I'm not." Joey moved a little farther from Seto.

"Joey tell the truth, please."

"Seto don't make me please. There was no rap! Nothing happen." Joey cried but then a pain hit him in his side. "Ouch what the heck, why does my side hurt so bad? Seto stop it, this isn't funny."

Seto turned pale "Joey I told you, you can't lie. Please just tell me and it will go away." Seto grabbed Joey and pulled him in his arms. "I'm sorry but you have to tell me."

Joey cried again loud "Okay, okay it hurts to much but your going to hate me afterwards. I am a slut, a worthless piece of trash and I belong in a cage. I killed my mom because she died while giving birth to me. My dad blames me and when I was five he beat me over and over again. I was his wife, I cleaned, worked, cooked and shopped. One night after I clean dinner my dad came up to me and said "My Brittany how I missed you. You look so beautiful the way you move your hips." My mom's name was Brittany and my father took the one thing I had left. He said from now on I am his and if I ever date another I was a fag and he will disown me. Seto he was the only family I had felt, I couldn't let my own family leave me. So I stayed, you now think the same. " Joey was now in tears.

Seto petted Joey "Sh…its okay, its okay. I'm sorry I made you tell me." Joey snuggled into Seto's arm's.

"The pains gone." Joey whispered.

Seto felt a tear roll down his face, "Pup lets stop playing, do you want so of that food?" Seto asked but then a faint snore filled the room. "Puppy, are you asleep." Seto looked down at the blonde and of course he fell asleep in his knights arms. Seto looked up to the clock 'Its five in the morning no wonder he fell asleep.' Seto thought.

Joey laid in Seto's hands until Seto moved him onto the pillow because he need to talk to the others.

Some where in the dark:

"You know what he is? Correct?" A woman voice was heard though the darkness.

"Yes, he's a..." The man was cut off by a blade touching his neck.

"Don't be stupid and say it! You have to kill him before he changes or he comes here and he brake him."

The man nod's and walks back to his car. "Do ever tell me what to do, I'm not my son." With that he jumped in his car.

The end of chapter 7:)

Me: Long enough? Thank you to all my views. One question do you believe in love in first site? Thanks again PLEASE REVIEW. O and I decided I will be writing a prequel to this about Yugi and Yami, and how they fell in love. Although do you also want ones about Bakura and Ryou, and, Malik and Marik? Also I want to start again on my other stories especially Love Hurts:) But no worry this one won't burn because of that:)

Thanks agin.

This is Fangirl4ver signing out and if I don't update THANKSGIVING:)


	8. Chapter 8

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: Eight

Me: I'm soooo sorry my readers about not updating, some of you may know but if you don't my ipod touch was stolen. This iPod touch had my update and much more. I decide that I'm going to start writing this again and see if you guys still want me too. I noticed some of you stopped reviewing this, which makes me sad but hopefully you will come back and review soon.

Recap:

Lol, go read it again jk

Remember:

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

Me: Enjoy and please leave a review

In the Mansion:

The oldest, tallest and angriest vampire came walking down the same old staircase. With each step came a creek, that was louder then the next. He made his way into the living room where the submissive's or humans, were laughing about something Malik had said. Seto blow past them not even having the time to stop and yell at them for being so loud and rude. The next room was the freezing cold garage where their cars and vehicles were stored.

The Yami's were all sitting drinking Vicky's. Seto remembers at one time he spent hours here until he passed out on the floor from that every same drink. He shook the memory away, listening to their conversation instead. There was a wooden bar and stools with black covers over them. The three vampires were all crowded around the bar talking about what else HIS puppy.

"Seto's play toy thing is making me stand on edge." Marik whispered shaking his dirt blonde hair.

Bakura adds "Flower is scared to even go upstairs. How am I going to make him go to sleep again?"

A hand touched his shoulder "Can we do something about it? This mutt of his Bakura." This voice was not the normal cheerful voice we all know but an ice cold voice.

'Yami? My cousin, the one I'd at least cared for?' Seto thought, anger boiled inside him because they didn't want his puppy. Within second Yami was on the floor with Marik and Bakura trying to stop the angry vampire from trying to kill the other.

"Seto calm down!" They shrieked and hissed at the brunette haired boy. Finally they pushed Seto off the smaller vampire but not without trying to scratch him.

Seto wiped the small trance of blood from this lip. (Yes MY vampires have blood in their bodies) "Cousin you devil, you disgust me to my last breath. No I can't even waste a breath on you, you ungrateful child." Seto was be on pissed at Yami, his fresh and blood (kinda think of it as family) for talking ill about HIS puppy.

Bakura tried to break the awkward silent "Seto, your Mutt" Bakura hissed "Is a danger, look at his father! He had a tunnel in his bedroom and you said you say guns anywhere!"

"We are just trying to help you out. We know mates are a hard thing to find but get real Seto. He doesn't look like you, let alone act like he has been through hell?" Marik added helping Yami up off the carpeted floor.

Seto jumped in front of them "O and hell you know what he's been though!" Seto slapped Marik in the face and turned to Bakura "And you, don't call my puppy mutt again or I start calling your flower a weed." He punched Bakura in the gut. Lastly Yami "Yami, I thought out of all the people you would understand that he is not a threat. Look at Yugi, he can tell you what everyone feels and read minds. Is that not dangerous?"

They all looked down being shown there distrusting views. Joey was just like each of their mates, confused, lost and some other wacky things mixed into play. How could they do that to someone that was in pain, which probably just wanted someone to love them?

This time Yami broke the silent "I'm…no..We're sorry for what we did." They all nodded. Seto just shook his head and looked down not knowing what to do.

"Do you care for a drink?" Bakura said and they laughed forgetting the troubles and having a drink to calm the nerves.

In the living room:

Yugi laughed sooooo hard he was crying, Ryou just chuckled and Malik blushed. They were playing truth or dare and Yugi had asked if Malik had ever used a flavored condom. Malik blushed and nodded. Of course Seto walked in but had not yelled at them for being louder or not saying hello.

They blow it off thinking something happened but they were enjoying their game way to much right now. It was Malik's turn "Hm…Ryou Truth or Dare?" Ryou shacked a little but spoke out calmly and quietly, like normal.

"Dare" Malik almost had a heart attack because Ryou never and he stressed NEVER had picked dare.

Malik rubbed the back of this head "Ryou…I dare you…too, bring the other human his dinner." Little did they know Seto had brought his food already to him. Ryou didn't move so Malik screamed "What are you a chicken? Huh Ryou?"

Ryou slowly sat up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a tray of fruit with honey. "Malik if I die I curse you and I hope Bakura kicks your ass."

"Bit me!" Malik giggle and nudged Yugi a little.

Ryou slowly made his way up the creaky staircase and down the hall with the green wallpaper. Ryou took a breath and turned the knob. His soft brown eyes landing right on the sleeping beauty which lied not three feet away from him.

Ryou made his way slowly to the boy, he had to do this or Malik would torcher him forever. The quiet boy placed the tray on the table and turned his attention to the blonde guy. This pale hand was shaking but he finally got it to the boy's shoulder. "Joey, Joey? Can you wake you for a minute?" His voice was quiet but he gently shook the teen.

Joey shot up, scarring Ryou and taking to steps back away from the bed. "Wh…Whos th..ere?" The voice was not strong but sounded like a frighten boy backed up in a corner.

"Um…Joey I'm Ryou and.." Ryou stopped because he was bring hugged by Joey.

"Ryou, I'm so sorry for want I did to you and your friends. I hope you forgive me and one day we can be friends." Joey said this time stronger and grown up, different from before.

Ryou just patted Joey's back. "Joey, why don't you come down stairs with me and play truth or dare with the guys?" Joey jumped out of the hug and ran out of the room.

Joey came back to the door. "I'm waiting!" Then giggled, grabbed Ryou pale hand and raced down the stairs.

When Joey appeared the others just grew quiet but Ryou said he invited him to play. They all sat in a circle playing Truth or Dare. Yugi liked the fact that Joey was still or acts like a child, Malik liked how he could kick butt and Ryou well Joey was just a strong person and fun loving. In an hour or so they were already best friends.

Some times in life things just click and this was just one of those friendships. Joey felt like he had known them forever and could die for each of them. He finally felt like he belonged here with them. One thing was for sure, he would never give this up for anything in the world!

Three hours later:

Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey were eating ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles. (Don't run for the kitchen now.) Joey had just sprayed whip cream at them, he laughed as Yugi licked it right off his own nose.

"Joey, your such a goofball sometimes you know that?" Malik laughed and through his arm around him. "Hey guys, you think he can be a part of our family? We don't know if he's a mate yet but he's a buddy in my book."

Ryou looked at Yugi and they nodded in agreement with Malik. "Yugi I want to apologize about before." Joey said then patted Yugi's head. "I promise I won't hurt ya or Ra come down and punish me."

Yugi stopped him mid-sentence with a hug "Joey already forgiven and forgotten. So drop it."

When they parted, they heard clapping coming from the garage from where their vampires drank. Yugi blushed and Joey just shocked his head. "Bakura you're a real joker's aren't ya?" Joey laughed and Yugi just giggled.

"Quiet Mutt!" Bakura shot back "Come on Flower its bed time and for your little friends too." He grabbed Ryou bridal style making him blush badly before rushing up the stairs he screamed "Seto you might want to let the Mutt outside."

"Hahaha Bakura, run you little scary cat." Joey snapped under his breath. The little group said there good nights and see you in the morning. Joey didn't know what to do? Seto didn't come up and he was sleeping in Seto's room to tell the truth. The little den had a couch, blankets and pillows. Joey started to make his own bed on the floor when Seto came up. Joey was now about to lay down when Seto hugged him from behind, Joey yelped not knowing who or what grabbed him.

A whisper hit his hot ear "Sh…puppy it's just me. What are you doing?" Seto asked still holding Joey from behind.

Joey, still nervous stuttered out " ...bed." His shoulders came inward showing his body language, FEARED OUT!

Seto signed "What's wrong with the one you were in before?"

He gulped "It's your bed and I couldn't take it up anymore then I already have."

"Puppy, you're going to sleep in that bed and if you don't mind I will sleep with or on the chair. Deal?" Seto asked turning the blonde to look him right in the perfect blue eyes. Joey was at a loss of words but nodded, he yelped loudly.

Joey was on the back of Seto, like a child getting a piggy back ride from their father. Seto gladly carried Joey to the bedroom with a smile on his face. His normal honey brown eyes were going dull because he grew tried but he NEED to stay awake. He didn't want Seto to sleep with him if he had a choice.

"Don't worry babe I'll take care of it." Seto whispered placing Joey on the bed. "Oops! Sorry puppy I called you babe."

Joey was silent his mind racing, those words were not new to him. This mind what back to a flashback.

Me: Hahaha next chapter will be the flashback I hope you all loved it! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED AND/OR GOOD A REVIEW! Thanks

This is fangirl4ver signing out tah tah for now


	9. Chapter 9

Puppy's Black Knight:

Chapter: Nine

Me: OMR thank you guys for reviewing and favoring this story I want thank dancing elf, CandyassGoth and randomismyname13 for taking the time to review

Warning! **WARNING:**

The following chapter has some rapping and if you hate that please don't read in between the **Lemon Starts Here **and **Ending**! Although there is some hides of lemonade and stuff but nothing to back promise!

Me: Thank you I never done a lemonade, let alone a rap chapter please me kind or give flames just review

Me: Please leave a review Pleasseee reviews are my fuel to keep going lol thanks again

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but the father and my pudding cup

Remember:

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

Recap: 

"Don't worry babe I'll take care of it." Seto whispered placing Joey on the bed. "Oops! Sorry puppy I called you babe."

Joey was silent his mind racing, those words were not new to him. This mind what back to a flashback.

/!/

Flashback

I open my eyes again to my crappy kitchen, in a crappy house, with my crappy life. The fridge was always bare and the cabinets were falling right off the walls. Somehow I had to make dinner with nothing but beer, old pasta, sauce and sugar. 'It's better than nothing but I can't even have any. I got to make it through.' I think disappointed not to eat the food I made. I laugh when I remember there are only three pots in the whole house. One was for food, the second drugs and the other was a small metal pot that could only fit a cup of water. That small pot was under the hole in my room, catching the rainwater dripping inside from the roof of his house.

I look down, snapping out of my thoughts in seconds. 'Each minute wasted here is a minute more abuse and I don't want that.' Quickly but carefully I use a fork to grab the pasta and place into a bowl. The bowl had chipped pieces and had the smell of drugs on it like everything in the house.

Next I pour the sauce and the last piece of fresh bread we have into that same huge bowl. I start to leave the kitchen but turn around and grab the fridge door handle. I reach for two beers, ones half drank and the other is brand new. In my left hand were the beers and in my stronger arm is the huge bowl with a wooden spoon.

I cringed at my father's glare because he is already sitting down at the table. The table was a small card table that I found in the trash. If you have ever seen the pattern of a picnic table then you have already seen the plastic tacky table cloth. Already on the table is an empty beer bottle, a napkin and a knife with I hope is salt not drugs.

I place the huge chipped bowl in the center of his face then the beer bottles. I remove the old beer bottle and throw it in the trash can under the table. I begin to slowly walk away to the kitchen to clean the pot and spoon. Then a strong, sweaty hand pulls me back, hard enough to pull my arm clean off. The hand finds its way around my wrist and I look up to see lustful eyes.

'What? What is father doing?' I think not understand what was going on and what all this meant.

I was being rocked back and forth on my father lap. A cold, gross lick hit my neck making me jump. I try to get out of his bear hold but he's too strong for my twelve year arms. The hand on hip moves down past my belt and starts rubbing my member. I don't understand what he is doing to my body but I know I don't like it.

I try again to run away but I got bite in the neck for moving. I yelp out in pain and surprise not knowing what bite me. A hot breath hit the back of my neck then again a painful bite though my whole body. I turn my head a little to see those lustful eyes and my OWN father biting my neck AGAIN! He lets go of my now red skin from in between his yellow teeth.

"Big Daddy needs a ride in that sweet ass of yours babe." He tries to be seductive but my body just wiggles with the touch. He rubes my member again trying to get it to be what he wants. "Find babe I will just make you love me. I know how much you like to be crazy and creative. Almost forceful….I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU Brittany baby."

My father picks me up bridal style with me kicking and wiggling. "Shhhh its okay baby you will be let free soon. I love that feistiness in your eyes and that sweet body of yours." He nibbles on my neck again leaving bite marks.

I look forward noticing we are getting closer to his bedroom! I cry out "Father I'm Joey your son!" I repeat over and over but all I get is the hand under my legs hit my ass.

He smirks "Baby I didn't know you wanted kids? I just I have to work harder to get your dreams come true!" I jump and pull against his chest but I get a laugh then the door slamming into my head.

'No no no! What's going on? Why are we in his bedroom?' I think screaming in fear not understanding what he was thinking. Father opens the bedroom door and throws me onto the bed.

"Now let's begin my little babe." He whispers jumping on the bed like he is a young male again.

**Lemonade (rape) starts here:**

My father pins me to the bed kissing my neck with little nibbles of what he calls **'love bits'**! I move my neck to stop him but he throws my hands down with forces that my whole body moves. His butt is on top of my member, his sweaty hands clutching my pale arms tightly. Father lets go of my cherry color neck to grab hand cups from the side table.

"Snap…Snap!" a moment of silent before my other hand is up in the air chain to the bed post. He kisses my lips by smashing them into my once pure lips. Once he pulls away he turns looking at legs. Again he chains my small legs with chains from under the bed, nice and tight. Once he was sure they were tight and I could get away he laughed.

I had never noticed he had lustful eyes and a box under the bed. He finally got off my body to jump and pull something from under the bed. My father laughed then looked up at me back to the trunk. He pulled out several items then slipped the trunk under the bed before placing the items on the table next to use.

"Sorry my love I need you to be hard for us to continue in your love making." He whispered into my ear "But first I need your clothes off and I know the perfect way to do so." I screamed but got a slap for being too loud to soon. I couldn't breathe; my father was now cutting my clothes off so he didn't have to undo the chains. When I was naked from head to toe I moved trying to get away from the looks and smirks my father was getting me.

He, still clothed, lean down saying "You look so beautiful like a flower not yet deflowered by a soul." My twelve year old mind raced for an explanation but had come up with none. Slowly he moved his hands down and up my body touching everything with his slimy unclean hands.

I stutter out "No father I'm twelve and I'm your son!" But that didn't stop the kiss and the tongue making its way into my mouth. I was going to bit it but I couldn't think of the punishment he would give me. After an entity he pulled out leaving a trait of saliva between us which was gross.

"Shhhh babe I will make all this silliness go away." He takes this deserver and puts it on my member. I had no idea what that was but I look up at my father with a look like 'what is that?'

He laughs and yells as if I was an idiot "Babe this is a cock ring it wouldn't let you do what you want until I say so." He started playing with my member, teasing it by pumping and turning it. I cried tears pouring from my eyes as my father smirked playing with me. I tried to move and get out of the hold but his chains hurt too much for me to take. My father started kissing me, making out well playing with my member for what seem like days. In real life he did that for two hours kissing, teasing and playing with my body in gross ways.

I wanted to release but I couldn't! Not with this stupid silly cock ring on me. Then my father said "Babe you're a whore and you know what I do with whores?" I shack my head closing my eyes tight "I use the vibrator egg on them." I feel something enter my ass and I scream, it's like stringing pain. I shake my head from side to side screaming NO! But the vibrator only moves more into my ass and thrusting in.

"You're such a dirty slut! Cry out my name and tell me what you want." I feel my head spinning from the pain and how long I had been hearing degrading names were taking a total. I wanted to run away, hide from the monster that hurt me so much in many ways. This…..this was the must pain he had given me!

After a half an hour of pain, vibrator, cock ring and my father still making out with me was all just too much. "Slut again I ask you what do you want?" This was the tenth time but I answered crying out ashamed and berating.

"I want you-"My words were cut off with a kiss and a tongue. He rubbed his election on my member with the deep kiss.

"I knew you wanted me to fuck you sooner or later." In a flash he pounded in and out making the bed screech. I scream stop, no more and not one mourn left my mouth.

He laughed with each pound not letting me adjust or preparing me for this. Blood was all over the place; crumble in my hair, on my father and on my body. I didn't want this I wanted to say I want you to die but he cut me off.

**Lemonade/ Rape scene ends:**

I yelled for help but no one came to help me with my problem. My father, the person who was to care and make their kids help, raped me! His son raped by his father!

Finally he pulled out, I was dashed from the pain all he said was "Give that sweet ass a break I'm going to make you have a baby so our image can live forever!" I pass out from the pain he had caused me for hours. When he returned with strawberries and whip cream I cried but the hand cuts were making my hands bleed.

After round ten he grew bored and we need money so he let me free. I wanted to run away but the words he whispered ran though my head.

"Why would someone want a used up rag like you?" Those words haunted me for years to come and the sexual abuse came more and more.

That's why I want to die!

Flash back end

Me: hey there my readers I hope you don't hate me sorry for the long wait I just could write this chapter but I had too for the plot to work. Hopefully you all don't hate me and read the next chapter. I promise next chapter will be way HAPPIER

Please review

This is Fangirl4ver signing out for this story until next time;P


	10. Chapter 10

Pup's Black Knight

Ch: 10

Me: (Hides under a table) I'm sorry about not updating this for a while I have been doing Midterms, reviewing and I had some problems with my heart. Also I had a HUGE project for three classes

Me: I would like to thank Remy Nela and CandyassGoth for reviewing. I'm hoping I can get some more reviews this chapter Also thank you to the people who alerted or favored this story it brings a smile to my face I would like if you would message me so I know what you think or have an ideas on this story

Remember:

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

Recap:

Joey had a flashback of the first time his father sexually attacked him.

Me: Please leave a review sorry about the shortness

/!/

Joey was hyperventilating; his normal beautiful honey brown eyes were dull and lifeless with a hint of misery. He was shaking like green JELL-O, dancing and wiggling uncontrollably. No matter how funny I joked this was no laughing matter when it came to my puppy. I would die first before I caused my puppy misery or break his heart from my idiotic-ness.

After ten minutes, I counted out of habit; I stayed waiting not moving from the spot I was in. I panicked not knowing what to do or how to help him. He was so pale as if the moon luminous his skin color shining like a star. That's it I couldn't take this anymore! I need to wake him up now or this will end badly for both of us.

I'm just about to touch him when his eyes snap open. I never noticed his eyes were closed while thinking about what to do. Joey was frightened as if someone stole his teddy bear and couldn't get it back. I could see how nervous and fragile he is right now. 'Take your time and show you care or damage even more.' A voiced screamed at me, I silently thank my brain for the reminder.

I was interrupted by Joey saying not louder than a whisper "No, leave me alone! Help help! Anyone please?" His voiced was broken; I've never seen that in him. EVER!

Tears are in his eyes flooding from there gates, I just wrap my arms around him. I let him cry speaking

sweet nothingness into his ear. A broken cry rang out into the thick judging air that so many use to

plague the world.

"Why.." He paused breathing in a deep breath before continue "Why can't he love.." Joey hiccupped then tears slowly make their way down. I move his chin so I could see his face then he whimper "me?" He starts to cry harder but it was more a meltdown then a normal cry.

I smile leaning down to his face kissing away the tears slowly. He looks up at me for the first time with the must cutest puppy look ever. "Seto?" Joey asked has he turned his head looking like a little confused puppy.

I pushed the hair out of his face "Yes puppy I'm here." I say softly in his hair as he clings to my shirt. His knuckles turning white from the amount of focus he uses clinging to my shirt.

He sniffs, cuddling his head in my neck rubbing it against my neck. Joey moves to look me in the eyes "Do ya love me?" He says slowly and he felt very uncomfortable asking by the way his body stiffen.

I stare into his sunny brown eyes not wanting them to ever dull, to ever hurt again. I knew my answer the day I saw him being beat by the gang. I knew the second his father had him on the bed and I knew he was mine. I lean in only centimeters from his face.

I smile, "Silly puppy I love you from the moment I saw you. I told you thought but because I love you I will tell you I love you will all my heart." He had the most beautiful enchanting smile after I said I love you. I know this is too soon but maybe I can…

I blush a light pink "Can I-I-I-I kiss y-you?" I'm hesitant because I don't want him felling uncomfortable and me be the one to blame. Before I can say another thing I feel two sweet cinnamon lips on mine and I open one eye. I see Joey kissing me with all his heart and I'm hit out of shock when he starts opening his eyes.

I kiss back with force making damn sure he feels it. My hands travel to his hips pulling him to sit on my lap while we kiss. My tongue licks his bottom lip but he doesn't let me in. I can understand so I back off letting his lips playfully kiss me.

Puppy breaks the kiss panting lightly with a bright red color across his face. He slowly puts his neck in between my neck and shoulder. "Dragon I love you too." I look questionly down at my puppy because of the weird nickname but I let it slide for now.

I noticed how tried my puppy looks from the emotional melt down he just had. I slide him under the covers and I start to leave to the chair. He grabs my hand and pulls me back to the bed "Dragon can you stay here and sleep in your bed." I smile happily pulling him closely to my heart and drift to sleep playing with his blonde locks.

Unknown to them a man outside of the window had watched the whole scene. He spat on the ground "O whore how you I miss your kiss. Ha I can't wait to make your life a living hell once more." Slowly he makes his way into the shadows knowing how he can get his son make.

Me: How did I do? I hope you review Thanks and next chapter will not be as happy

This is fangirl4ver signing out at 11:11 MAKE A WISH Night/Good morning


	11. Chapter 11

Pup's Black Knight:

Chapter: 11

Me: Hiya everyone, I would like to say I am currently looking for a beta. For all the reviewers and people telling me to get one I am trying! I found a couple but they didn't work out. Sorry about not updating I'm very busy and I'm trying to get all my work done for school. Thanks for your waiting and here's your chapter for the wait this chapter is to see who is still wanting to read this…its short for that reason sorry

If anyone knows of a beta please send me the name, put on review, or just tell them to PM me. ONLY FOR THIS STORY!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW:D (puppy dog eyes) O and remember no online business tomorrow on this site! I mean it…it's a black out to keep yaoi, lemons, yuri and more on the site:P more on the bottom:P

**Recap:**

Joey told Seto he loves him and they finally started their first kiss together. (Last couple of lines) Unknown to them a man outside of the window had watched the whole scene. He spat on the ground "O whore how I know you miss your kiss like the one you're having with that vampire sucker. Ha I can't wait to make your life a living hell once more." Slowly he makes his way into the shadows knowing how he can get his son back in seconds.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from YUGIOH and I wish I could because many fangirls would be in shock by what would have happened :P

/!/

The warmth is something I have never felt because I'm a vampire but no one is that close to me to even try to feel that warmth. This warmth is like the suns light in my arms and I don't want anyone else to touch it. I feel a weird bubbly and butterfly feeling coursing through my body with the contact of the warmth. The warmth also has the smell of cinnamon and apples mixed in secretly like a homemade pie. I could have stayed like that for hours relaxing with the warmth and the new feelings it brought. True I can't tell if the feeling is a good or a bad so for now I will just stay put.

"Arrrrrrrr" came out of nowhere through the peaceful air. I quickly batted my eyelashes to wake up faster making sure no one was in the room. Just as I was about to get up out of bed a tight pull held me to my spot, causing me to stay put. My blue eyes traveled down to the sources under the covers where I saw blonde hair slightly out. I carefully lifted the sheet and saw the must adorable site know to the world. Joey had his head on my bare chest nuzzling it and making delightful little sounds like a puppy makes when it's back is being scratched.

I still can't believe it! It's been one month since my little puppy has been with me, the cold hearted vampire. 'O yea like that would make Joey want to date you more saying stuff like that stupid!' I mentally slapped myself for thinking outrages ideas about me.

There is one problem with our 'relationship' if you could even call it a relationship because it's all one sided. Joey still doesn't trust me completely or thinks getting into a relationship is good right now but I understand. Since pup is still unsure of how to act I fight or argue with him but he knows it's only to make sure he feels comfortable. The other hikari love him and act like they have been old friends. It's kinda nice how they have there only group together but he spends too much time with the goody goody group.

But Bakura and Yami don't really like Joey that much. My poor pup doesn't deserve that kinda of treatment in this house. Of god sakes they should learn how hard life could be if they were Joey's place. They didn't see the scars on his back from different object or the nightmares he has during the night that make him cry. Just because Joey hurt Yugi because Yugi's need powers got the best of him doesn't mean he is a criminal. The only Yami that likes Joey is Marik well he really doesn't care about him but doesn't hate him either.

Well in my thoughts I feel movement on my chest bring me back to earth. I had my hands through my pups hair when I heard a cute yawn. I laughed as my pup was making cute whimpers as he opened his tried eyes. Last night Joey had a nightmare and he looked like someone had just torn his heart out.

I gentle put my hand on his cheek "Good morning puppy, still tried?" I asked in a small voice to make him think was not going to hurt him. Sometimes in the morning Joey would think he is home again.

My response to my question was a lot of blinking, a yawn and a nodded meaning yes. He slowly put his head back down on my bare chest. That was his favorite spot and the spot he felt my love, or so I think.

I begin putting my fingers through his hair as I think about a weird topic. Am I really heartless? Am I really that mean to people? But my thoughts again were intruded by a great amount of hot. I look down and I see Joeys golden sun kissed skin. It was touching my cold icy chest melting away the ice around me. O at that moment I wished I could have taken him right there and then but he trusts me. The body and the look of a sleeping puppy made me hungry but I had to wait.

I just kept playing with Joeys hair until he woke up, which was about two hours. He broke out by saying "Why do you stare at me Seto?"

"Because puppy you are beautiful and a treasure. One of the worlds must astonishing jewels why can't I look at my treasure?" I smiled as I spoke from my heart which loud a little cheesy I might add.

His cheeks became a bright pink color as he smiled and hide his face in my chest. That made me so happy to have this little puppy as my lover. If this is how life will be like I could deal. Though I wish Joey would become my lover and take the role.

That was the best morning wake up Seto ever had in a long time.

Me: How was it? Please review and read this:

**IMPORTANT:** Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri,

lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex

scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the

petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on

my (DarkHeartInTheSky) profile. But there is more we can do.

I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that

we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,

don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people

participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories

seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if

you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if

we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.!

DarkHeartInTheSky


End file.
